Jonathan Morris
"Showtime!" ― Jonathan Morris Jonathan Morris is a character in the Castlevania video game series. He is a vampire hunter and the son of John Morris. Jonathan made his debut as one of the two protagonists in the 2006 Nintendo DS game Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, tagging along witch partner and childhood friend Charlotte Aulin. Background Jonathan Morris is a descendant of the Belmont clan of vampire hunters. Like his father, John Morris, Jonathan eventually wields the legendary Vampire Killer whip to stave off the minions of evil, although he does not start off with the whip's full power due to his not being of the main Belmont lineage. While Jonathan starts out using the legendary weapon as a normal whip, he will also be able to equip other kinds of weapons, including swords, axes, and greatswords. As a child, Jonathan was raised alongside the Fernandez/Belnades descendant Charlotte Aulin. The two shared a strong, supposedly platonic friendship. In 1944, Morris and Aulin worked together to foil the destruction of mankind by the vampire artist Brauner and his twin vampire daughters, Stella and Loretta. Jonathan shows animosity toward his father for not teaching him how to unlock the full potential of the Vampire Killer. However, as the game progresses and he meets Wind, Jonathan begins to fully appreciate and respect his father. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (Is capable of destroying the likes of Death, Dracula, and True Dracula.) Speed: At least Faster than Light (Superior to numerous fodder enemies capable of moving at such speeds and dodging realistic light.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Taken several hits from Death, Dracula, and True Dracula.) Hax: Phasing (With Rocket Slash), Increased Damage against dark beings, Explosion Manipulation (With Grenades), Poison, Immunity to Poison (With the Immunity Ring), Immunity to Curses (With the Blessed Ring), Minor resistance to petrification,' Non-Physical Interaction '(Can harm and destroy ghosts) Intelligence: High (While not as intelligent as Charlotte, he is smart in combat. Is capable of using any type of weapons, such as swords, axes, lances, boomerangs, and many different throwing weapons. Traveled through Dracula's Castle and completed many paintings, puzzles, and bosses through teamwork.) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: High '''(Traveled through Dracula's Castle as well as Brauner's paintings without stopping.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Martial Arts: '''Besides weapons, Johnathan can also go physical with special techniques. Consist of punches and kicks, stat boosting, and dodging. * '''Critical Arts: Can access it with any weapon. Increases the power of attacks or perform a different type of attack. * Dual Crush: '''A powerful attack that requires a partner to perform ** '''Rush: '''A Slash-based Dual Crash that has both Johnathan and Charlotte quickly strike what's in front of them multiple times. ** '''Holy Lightning: '''An Electric and Holy-based Dual Crash that unleashes lighting shape of a cross. ** '''Axe Bomber: '''A Slash-based Dual Crash that has Johnathan and Charlotte attack from both sides. ** '''1,000 Blades: '''A Slash-based Dual Crash that has Charlotte summon many daggers and have Johnathan swiftly throw all of them. ** '''Volcano: '''A Fire-based Dual Crash that summons a volcano and erupts giant, molten rocks. ** '''Meteor: '''A Fire-based Dual Crash that rains down a giant meteor against the unfortunate opponent. ** '''Grand Cross: '''A Holy-based Dual Crash that surrounds the users with a pillar of light while crosses circle around it. ** '''Divine Storm: A Holy-based Dual Crash that unleashes a holy rainstorm. ** Dark Gate: '''A Dark-based Dual Crash that summons a giant monster opening a massive gate; Enemies who go near the gate will take damage multiple times. ** '''Blood Cross: A Dark Based Dual Crash that he can use with anyone other than Charlotte; Summons a bloody cross that can damage enemies and heal users and partners when touched. ** Greatest Five: '''A Strike and Holy-based Dual Crash that Summons five legendary Belmonts: Simon, Richter, Juste, Leon, and Trevor; Each does a powerful attack with the Vampire Killer, creating one devastating attack on the opponent. Techniques * '''Jump Kick: '''Can perform a dive-kick either at a straight-downwards direction or a diagonally-downwards direction. * '''Partner Bounce: '''Can bounce off his partner's shoulders for an extra boost of height. * '''Uppercut: '''A fiery uppercut that works like a high jump. In Harmony of Despair, it is a Strike and Fire-based technique that deals massive damage. * '''Offensive Form: '''A technique that emphasizes Attack. * '''Defensive Form: '''A technique that emphasizes Defense. * '''Stonewall: '''A technique that forms a defensive, stationary stance passed down in the Morris family. Gives him great defenses but makes him unable to move or attack. * '''Taunt: '''Can taunt enemies to make them prioritize him. * '''Aura Blast: '''A Holy-based technique that the user converts mental energy into a shockwave. * '''Rocket Slash: A Slash-based technique that makes the user dash forward. This dash can go through enemies (which can damage them) and attacks. * Rampage: '''A Strike-based technique that the user unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks. * '''Knee Strike: '''A Strike-based technique that the user can perform a forward-leaping knee strike. * '''Spinning Art: '''A technique that allows him to roll forward Equipment * '''Strength Glove: '''A relic that increases Johnathan's pushing strength. * '''Stone of Flight: A relic that allows Johnathan to jump again mid-air * Immunity Ring: '''Makes the wearer immune to poison. * '''Blessed Ring: '''Makes the wearer immune to curses. * '''Magnus Ring: Restores MP in a matter of seconds. * Vampire Killer: '''The legendary whip that the Belmonts and John Morris wielded. A chain-whip that has holy-based properties, dealing more damage to evil beings. Can also use it to dangle around. '''Critical Art: '''Flames burst around the whip attack, increasing its damage. * '''Undead Killer: A whip that while weaker than the Vampire Killer, can kill the undead as well as those who can resurrect themselves back (Like the Red Skeletons and Red Axe Armors). Can also cure vampirism of those who are not complete vampires yet (Like Vincent). Critical Art: '''Flames burst around the whip attack, increasing its damage. * '''Cinquedea: A dagger that Johnathan can thrust swiftly; encrusted with jewels. * Assassin Blade: '''A Sword that is capable of poisoning the enemy. * '''Stellar Sword: A Holy-Based sword once owned by Maxim Kischine.Critical Art: Simultaneously appear in front of all enemies onscreen and deliver a fast, empowered slash. * Damascus Sword: '''A Sword that is made from Damascus steel. * '''Royal Sword: '''A two-handed greatsword made for kings (yet Johnathan is swinging with one arm). * '''Holy Claymore: '''A Holy-Based greatsword that is shaped like a cross. * '''Alucard Spear: '''A spear created by Alucard and was wielded by Eric Lacarde himself. '''Critical Art: '''Johnathan leaps up in the air, dives down, and stabs his weapon to the ground. * '''Golden Axe: '''Axe that is crafted by Gold and has astounding destructive power. Critical Art: Johnathan leaps up high in the air, dives down, and slams his weapon to the ground. * '''Kaiser Knuckle: '''Brass knuckles that allow Johnathan to jab multiple times swiftly with just one arm. '''Critical Art: '''Johnthan moves forward while jabbing. * '''Knife: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws three knives at the same time. * '''Axe: A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws a giant axe in an ark. * Cross: '''An Holy-based sub-weapon that the user throws a giant cross, and comes back to its user. * '''Holy Water: '''A Fire and Holy-based sub-weapon that the user throws a canister of holy water at the ground and unleashes a holy fire that moves forward. * '''Bible: '''A Holy-based sub-weapon that the user spirals around the user, damaging enemies nearby. * '''Javelin: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws a long, giant javelin in a curved downward way and sticks to the ground. * '''Ricochet Rock: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws two rocks, one goes down while the other goes upwards, and ricochets from walls. * '''Boomerang: A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws a boomerang in an arc and then moves backward overhead of him * Bwake Knife: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws a knife forward that rotates while in motion that hits multiple times. * '''Shuriken: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws four large shurikens in a downward arc. * '''Yagyu Shuriken: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws Yagyu shuriken forward. * '''Discus: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws two discus that moves in different directions across the floor. * '''Kunimitsu: A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws four knives forward; goes through enemies and geometry. * Kunai: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws a spread of kunai at different directions. * '''Paper Airplane: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws a paper airplane that circles once before flying straight, with different-colored figurines ride on it. * '''Cream Pie: '''A Strike and Dark-based sub-weapon that the user throws a creampie that slowly travels in a downward wide arc. * '''Crossbow: A Fire-based sub-weapon that the user pulls out a crossbow and shoots a fast explosive bolt. * Dart: '''A Slash-based sub-weapon that the user throws a dart that when hitting the enemies' center, deals triple damage. * '''Grenade: '''A Fire-based sub-weapon that the user pulls out a WW2 German stick grenade and throws it to the ground, causing it to bounce around and detonate. * '''Steel Ball: '''A Strike-base sub-weapon that the user drops a giant, spiked metal-ball, goes through enemies and geometry; better used while airborne. * '''Wrecking Ball: A Strike-base sub-weapon that the user swings a spiked metal-ball and chain in a circular fashion. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can wield giant weapons like claymores and axes with one hand * Can launch throwing weapons at high speeds * Alongside Charlotte is able to push and slow down a locomotive * Is able to push a giant statue * Is capable of destroying giant enemies like the Golem, Iron Golem, Treant, Great Armor, and the Final Guard * Is capable of damaging The Lecarde Sisters, Brauner, Death, and True Dracula * Can damage and wear out the Whip's Memory, who is Richter Belmont * Can destroy walls, floors, and ceilings that hides a hidden room * Can free out from being petrified Speed/Reactions * Is able to fight and react to many quick enemies, such as Laura, Succubus, Cave Troll, Zepher and the Werewolf * Can keep up with he Lecarde Sisters, Brauner, Death, and True Dracula * Can keep up with the Whip's Memory, who is Richter Belmont * Can dodge many enemy projectiles in the way * Can dodge Legion's lazer beams * Can dodge The Creature's machine gun, rocket, and lightning attack Durability/Endurance * Can take hits from giant enemies like the Iron Golem, Final Guard, The Creature, Balore, and Aguni * Can take hits from The Whip's memory, who is Richter Belmont ** Johnathan can take hits from the Vampire Killer, Sub-weapons, and the Item Crash: Grand Cross * Can take being hit by a rolling boulder * Can take hits from The Lecarde Sisters, Brauner, Death, True Dracula, and the Dawn of Sorrow bosses * Can take many bladed attacks, bullets, and elemental attacks, ranging from Fire, Electricity, Ice, Stone, and Darkness * Was only pushed back when a locomotive was charging at them * Can survive being cursed or poisoned, and gets healed from it later * Can breathe underwater for extended periods of time Skill/Intelligence * Alongside Charlotte, Defeated Brauner, Death, and True Dracula ** Can fight against both Death and Dracula at the same time * Traveled through and beaten many of Brauner's paintings * Defeated any of the bosses, such as The Dullahan, The Behemoth, Keremet, Astarte, Legion, Dagon, The Creature, Werewolf, Medusa, and Mummy Man * Succeded in many of Wind's Quests * Defeated the Whip's Memory, which is Richter Belmont, and acquired the full power of the Vampire Whip * Went through the Nest of Evil, which contained many tough enemies they haven't fought before like the Bone Ark, Alastor, Gold Skeleton, Skeleton Farmer, Cave Troll, and Amducias ** Defeated the Dawn of Sorrow bosses: Balore, Gergoth, Zephyr, Aguni, and Abaddon ** Defeated fake versions of Trevor, Grant, and Sypha ** Defeated the Doppelganger, which takes the form of Charlotte or himself * Found and killed the last surviving dodo * In Harmony of Despair, fought alongside Simon, Shanoa, Alucard, Richter, Maria, Soma, Julius, Yoko, and (of course) Charlotte against the many villains and monsters from Castlevania's History Powerscaling Comparable to those who have beaten Death and Dracula, as she was able to defeat them along with Charlotte. Should be comparable to Charlotte. Weaknesses * His Intelligence is not comparable to Charlotte's * Can't spam his Sub-weapons ** Less problematic with the Magnus Ring * Seems to be vulnerable to mind control, like when Astarte used Temptation on him. * Needs Charlotte (or someone else) to do the Dual Crash. Sources * No Problem! Johnathan Morris masters Death Battle! * Johnathan Morris' Page (Castlevania) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Whip Users Category:Flail Users Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Boomerang Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters Category:Infinite Speed